


Certain

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was special. Tonight was all about Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Certain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617709) by [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon)



> Written for [Porn Sunday.](http://torino10154.livejournal.com/660375.html) Thanks to LQ for the tweak suggestions and help with the title!

“Are you certain?” Severus sank down, braced against Harry’s chest, his hair already a sticky, sweaty mess and hanging in his face. The heat of him left Harry breathless. They hardly ever fucked like this, Harry preferring the other, but tonight was special. Tonight was all about Severus.

“You know I am,” Harry panted. It was the same answer Harry had given the night before and a week before that, after Severus had finally confessed his secret. But words weren’t necessary. With the feather-light touch of Severus’ mind, Harry opened up and let Severus feel the truth of him. 

~

Draco climbed into bed, still in his unbuttoned shirt, but nothing else. He skidded a hand down Severus’ flank, wearing a lazy smile. “Open up,” he whispered, lips against Severus’ ear, the picture of bravado and cockiness. His eyes locked on Harry’s. A hint of vulnerability shimmered. With one objection, Draco would be gone and he knew it.

Harry cupped Severus’ cheek, met Draco’s hand over Severus’ thigh, and Draco pushed inside, snug and hot against him. Severus’ pleasure rushed over Harry, overwhelming his own. And Harry knew at that moment, he couldn’t deny Severus this. 

Not now. Not ever.


End file.
